1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
There is conventionally known a wireless communication apparatus which is so constructed as to terminate the transmission of the radio wave, judging that the communication is terminated by the partner or communication, in case the received radio wave becomes very weak.
However such conventional wireless communication apparatus may continue the communication even after the communication is terminated by the partner of communication, misunderstanding the noises from nearby equipment or the like as the radio wave from the partner of communication.